


Reciprocity

by threnodyjones



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threnodyjones/pseuds/threnodyjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel, Lorne, feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocity

Angel walks out of Caritas, making sure not to turn around or look back.

Lorne will keep asking. It's the game they play. And one of these days Angel will probably say yes, just because Lorne keeps asking, keeps checking to see if Angel's changed his mind. It means something that he keeps asking. Lorne's seen Angel in some of his worst moods, knows what he's capable of; he's seen Angel's most depressed moments and perpetrated some of his most idiotic scenarios.

For somebody who's seen into Angel's soul more than once that means a lot, means there must be something to be liked, something worthwhile in him that makes Lorne keep asking. Angel reminds himself of that when he sinks too deep into the darkness of his memories. Even when Lorne's not around he's still helping Angel.

Lorne takes Angel as he is, wants him like that. And when Angel's around Lorne, even on a case, in the middle of a hunt, the vampire part of him sloughs away and he's left with just Angel. Angel and Lorne in a room in a city in a country. No particulars necessary. He flirts and Angel's a different guy. Lorne isn't the type of demon drawn to darkness, so he takes his damned spotlights and shines them on Angel until the shadows are burnt away.

He makes Angel feel human again. Doesn't make him pine away for it like everything and everyone else around him does. He makes Angel feel normal. He makes Angel feel real. He embarrasses Angel and makes him laugh, teases him and makes him feel shame and makes him feel wanted in a way completely unlike Wesley or Cordelia or Willow or Giles. Maybe it's because neither of them are human. Or maybe it's because Lorne doesn't care. Lorne's managed to sooth something inside of Angel in a way only he could. By asking. By not backing away. By wanting and not being ashamed.

Angel's never really said no to Lorne. He doesn't like the idea of saying no to Lorne. So he's never said anything. Angel's become good at non-answers. To his friends, to strangers, to himself, to Lorne. But Lorne's been there for Angel, unreservedly, undeniably, unselfishly. Lorne is Angel's friend, and it makes Angel want more.

Angel's four blocks away; Lorne's making his rounds among his patrons and Angel can still feel Lorne's presence right next to him. No tricks, no gimmicks. His species isn't like that. But he's there, beside Angel, in him, around him. One of these days Angel will be saying yes. One day, when they're together in an area completely neutral to them both, Lorne is going to ask again, a teasing note in his voice, not really expecting Angel to say yes, but hopeful nonetheless. And he's going to suggest just the right thing and Angel won't be able to help but say yes. Lorne doesn't know that, doesn't know that one day he's going to hear a different answer, a real answer. Angel does, though. It's just a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Joss, WB, Mutant, Grr-Argh.  
> Other Stuff: For my Evil Overlord who linked me out of the goodness and corruptive influence of her heart.


End file.
